This application claims the benefit of UK Patent Application 0030853.6, filed on Dec. 18, 2000, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
The present invention relates to a liquid deflecting device and in particular, but not exclusively, to a liquid deflecting device for use when dispensing a liquid beverage and/or liquid dairy product.
Liquid deflecting devices are commonly used in commercial and domestic catering activities particularly when a liquid beverage, or liquid dairy product, needs to be dispensed in an accurate and controlled manner.
The requirement for dispensing a liquid dairy product in an accurate and controlled manner arises particularly in relation to the preparation of beverages, and often warm beverages, which are designed to have a layer of a liquid dairy product dispensed for flotation upon the upper surface thereof. Irish or Gaelic coffee comprises one such beverage in which black coffee laced with a liqueur or spirit such as whisky is served in a glass and is arranged to have a layer of cream dispensed thereon so as to float on top of the coffee.
Similar techniques can be employed with other beverages.
The flotation of a uniform cream layer can prove to be an essential component of the final beverage to be presented for consumption. Thus, since at the time of cream dispensation, the coffee has already been prepared and laced with a potentially expensive liqueur or spirit, it is important that the cream is dispensed accurately so as to achieve the required effect since any failure in the quality and presentation of the cream layer is likely to require that all of the beverage be discarded and thus wasted.
Unfortunately, success in achieving the desired flotation of a cream layer on such beverages requires skill and practice and this can lead to a potentially high percentage of failures when attempting to prepare such beverage.
The current technique is to employ the back of a chilled spoon, i.e., the convex surface thereof, which spoon has to be held at a correct level and angular orientation relative to the upper surface of the beverage while the cream has to be delivered onto the convex surface of the back of the spoon within a particular range of angles. Also, the flow of cream onto the back of the spoon has to be carefully regulated and, to some extent, the temperature of the spoon ahs to be maintained so as to remain in a relatively chilled state.
As will be appreciated, the requirement for providing the aforementioned factors renders the accurate dispensation of a floating cream layer when producing beverages such as Irish or Gaelic coffee relatively problematic particularly for the inexperienced.
The present invention seeks to provide for a liquid deflecting device having an advantage over known devices, i.e., an upturned spoon, as currently employed. In particular, the present invention seeks to provide a liquid deflecting device that can assist with at least one of the aforementioned requirements for successfully floating a layer of cream on to a beverage such as Irish or Gaelic coffee.
According to one embodiment of the present invention there is provided a liquid deflecting device comprising a first generally concave region arranged to receive liquid delivered onto the device, a second region arranged to be in communication with the first region so as to allow for the controlled escape of liquid therefrom and arranged to present a laterally extending surface over which the said liquid escaping from the first portion flows when being dispensed from the surface.
In accordance with one embodiment of the deflecting device of the present invention, the first generally concave region provides a ready target region upon which cream can be poured. The communication between the first generally concave region and the laterally extending surface of the second region allows for delivery of the cream to the said laterally extending surfaces in an easily controlled manner. Once the liquid is delivered to the said laterally extending surface in such a controlled manner, then the dispensation of the liquid from that laterally extending surface of the deflecting device follows as a matter of course.
Thus, an individual using the deflecting device merely has to concentrate on pouring the liquid into the first generally concave region at a rate of flow not exceeding that which would lead to the total overflow of the concave region, and so the present invention can then advantageously be employed when preparing beverages such as Irish or Gaelic coffee.
In one embodiment, the first generally concave region is in communication with the second region by way of a channel formation provided in an upper wall region of the said concave region. In addition, the channel formation comprises a lip formed in the wall of the concave region.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the liquid deflecting device includes a recess for providing for the accurate mounting of the device relative to, for example, a beverage containing receptacle. Advantageously, the recess is also arranged to locate the deflecting device at a desired orientation relative to a wall of the receptacle.
In one embodiment, the laterally extending surface comprises a substantially cambered surface which, in particular, can comprise a substantially convex surface.
In another embodiment, the second region has a bottom surface defined by said substantially convex surface and a top surface opposite said bottom surface, and defined by a substantially concave surface.
In another embodiment, the liquid deflecting device therefore takes on the form of a spoon and can also be provided with a handle region.
As will therefore be appreciated, the liquid deflecting device of the present invention can comprise a spoon having a bottom surface comprising a convex portion in communication with a concave portion, the two said portions being in communication.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises an Irish or Gaelic coffee spoon.
In another embodiment, the liquid deflecting device is formed from any appropriate material having regard to the liquid to be dispensed but, in particular, the device can be formed from a metal such as sterling silver.